Most events, such as concerts, musicals, stage performances, sports (e.g., soccer, football, baseball, hockey, basketball, etc.), etc., are recorded with multiple cameras. A producing team composes a single stream out of those available video streams in real time, and users watch the composed stream. There is a need for user controlled content streams.